


Return to the Stars

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Luke and his friend group are cute so sue them, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Luke Skywalker is your typical teenager on Tatooine.He was born and raised on a moisture farm, bums around the town with his friends, and he is waiting out the years until he can join the Imperial Academy and get away from it all, but he swears it's different. He doesn't just want to get off-world. He needs to. He can feel it.And when that mysterious feeling manifests in a voice calling to him, he embarks on a journey that he may come to regret.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just alerted to the fact that this seems like a reference to Frozen 2 but I promise I thought of it first, lmao!! Hope y'all enjoy.

_If there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from._

“Luke, you’re so dramatic,” snorted Biggs Darklighter. He stood about a foot taller than the rest of his friend group with shaggy black waves falling from his head and four hairs on his lip that he refused to let anyone forget were there. His fingers were already brushing against the beginnings of his mustache as he spoke.

Windy Starkiller -- redheaded, freckled, and the “palest person to ever live on Tatooine” according to Luke -- jumped from his throne of scrap metal and ship parts to add his opinion with a scrunched up face. His friends warned him it would get stuck that way one day. He jutted a finger towards Skywalker, “Yeah, Luke, you’re so dramatic! What makes you think you’re so special?”

Biggs shot a glare at Windy and shoved his finger from Luke’s face but before the blonde teenager could get a word in, the happy couple that consisted of Laze and Camie had to continue piling on.

“Don’t you think we all wanna leave, Luke?” started Camie, “I’d be the first to say we’re all better than the heat, the sand, the farms…” Her own face scrunched up in a more graceful manner than Windy’s before her eyes rolled.

Laze threw an arm around Camie, leaning against the workbench that her legs swung off of, “It just ain’t gonna happen, buddy… Look at Biggs, they can afford to ship ‘im off right now but do they? I don’t see what the appeal of keeping him around but--” A quick “Hey” was given and a shove at the shoulder but Laze kept on, “You get born all the way out here, and that’s it. There will always be an excuse to keep us out here.”

This conversation… was pointless, Luke decided, and it didn’t make the uneasiness in his gut go away. The next hour was spent with the teenagers going back and forth about how they would never leave this planet, and he tuned it out, staring at the sunlight through a hole in the ceiling that Merl had been commanding Laze to fix for weeks. All their words were tuned out as he fixed his eyes on the hole, staring at the endless sky.

“Skywalker…”  
“Skywalker…”  
“Skywalker!”

Luke jerked up, “What?!” and that’s when an echo of returned “What”s came from his friends, and his baby blues did a sweep of the room, realizing that none of them had said his name… or were they messing with him? He stuck his tongue out at them, “Whatever, I’m bailing. It’s getting late. Owen will have my head…” His satchel was grabbed and thrown over his head as he made a vague gesture of goodbye at his friends.

Biggs grabbed his own satchel and jacket, throwing it over his arm, “Luke? Let me walk you back, I wouldn’t want you going alone.” He shot a glare in the direction of kissing sounds made by Laze and Windy, but they went ignored otherwise.

“Bye, Biggs. Bye, Camie. Bye, losers,” Luke looked back to stick out his tongue again and flag off the sounds directed at him and Biggs. He was out the door and hopping down the path without ever given a response to Biggs, who swiftly left the station and followed after him.

“Skywalker…”  
“Skywalker…”  
“Luke…”

Luke whipped around as his friend caught up to him, “Just because you had your growth spurt first and have four--” He held up four fingers to emphasize this before spinning away from him again and holding out a hand for him to grab, “Whole hairs on your face doesn’t mean I have to be babysat, you’re worse than Owen.”

Biggs grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, “Worse than Owen? Now, that’s harsh. If it were up to Owen, you’d be in a tower growing out your hair to try and get rescued--” A mix of snorts and chuckles came out as they made their way out of Anchorhead.

“If it were up to Owen, I’d be in one of those-- one of those things, Biggs, the big balls--” He made a face when Biggs scoffed, “Stop, I’m serious, the big ball things that you and Janek got in and ran at each other and basically got thrown into another galaxy?” His annoyance from before seemed to melt into laughter over the memory of kicking and shoving those two all around the dunes.

With a changed mood, the two of them began to babble all the way past the Darklighter family farms (all twenty of them, which Luke made sure to mimic Owen talking about how obnoxious their monopoly was), and they made their way to the Lars homestead with their hand contact being lost at some point during the walk. Both of them made sure to pay their respects to Shmi Skywalker’s grave before the pods came into view and the corner of Luke’s mouth perked up in half of a smile.

“Thanks for walking me back, Darklighter…”

“Anytime, worm.”

The two shared that smile before the taller teenager grabbed his friend suddenly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, ruffling at his tunic, “Oh, get in the house, you little brat-- I’ll see you tomorrow! Bright and early!” He laughed.

Luke pushed at Biggs’ shoulders as he was pulled so close, “You better get home or I’m gonna call Jabba and tell him to take you away-- you’re going to be like ‘ah, slug man, don’t take me!’ and he’s going to be slowly slithering towards you with his tongue--”

“Oh, stop right there! You’re nasty, boy! Go, get inside, I’m calling Owen and telling him to put you down, leave this place right now--”

A couple minutes persisted of their overlapping speech with both boys seeming reluctant to end the conversation but that’s when his uncle signature yell could be heard in the background.

“Luke!” ripped across the farm, and Luke’s eyes couldn’t go further back into his head if he tried.

Biggs’ eyebrows pushed together but before he could say anything, Luke leaned up to kiss his cheek, “Let me get in before Uncle Owen has an aneurysm. I’m surprised he never goes hoarse with how much he screams my name--”

Biggs didn’t have a chance to express his confusion before his cheeks grew warm and a quick nod was given, watching Luke disappear into the main pod. He focused on the space that the blonde teenager had been in for what felt like the longest minute in this galaxy. His hand came up to grab his cheek and he was off in the direction of his own farm, not thinking twice about not having heard Owen.

Luke threw his satchel down and undid his boots, placing them next to the door, “Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! I’m home!” He hollered in response to hearing his name again, “I’m right here!” He followed the sound to the kitchen and whipped in.

But no one was there.

“Uncle Owen!” He paced out the back door and grabbed the guard rail, peering at the land in back, “Hey, what’s going on?!” His eyes peered over the land, glancing at the dark openings of each pod but there was no sign of anyone, not even the droids they employed.

Luke hopped down to the pod that housed the farmhands, picking up one of his toy shuttles to fly through the air mindlessly as he did a headcount. They were all here. Recharging. He flopped over one of the couches, “Weird. See, look at what this pit is doing to me… hearing things now.”

“Luke…”

His name wasn’t shouted this time but whispered, and he stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t Owen’s voice nor was it Beru’s. The longer he thought about it, the more he couldn’t put his finger on exactly whose voice it was, but it was familiar. Safe.

Luke continued moving the toy through the air with the thoughts leaving his mind.  
“You don’t belong here… you know where to go.”

An electrical warmth spread over him as he sunk deeper into the furniture, hand trembling as it held onto the toy ship. His breathing hitched, eyes focusing on what looked to be a blue orb floating towards the ceiling, “H-hello?”

“Come to me… show me where you are.”

Luke stood up from the couch, the toy slipping from his fingers and hitting the ground. He left the pod with the droids and walked westward. The energy was surrounding him, and he felt like each step wasn’t his own.

Until he actually heard his uncle’s voice. It cut through his thoughts and he dropped to the ground with sand flying up around him. All the air left his body, and he jumped back to attention, “Owen--?!” His uncle was over him in a second, and he looked around desperately, “How’d I get out here? Where--”

“Luke, what is the stars are you doing, boy?!” Owen Lars grabbed his nephew by the upper arms and yanked him onto his feet, “Where do ya think you’re going? You know better.” His voice was deep, rugged, and Luke didn’t understand how he ever confused it with… the other one.

If there was another one, to begin with.

Beru was the next one from the cruiser and rushed over to grab the rounded cheeks that had been Luke’s signature trait since he was a youngling. She squeezed before flipping her hand and feeling his forehead, “What’s going on? You weren’t responding to your uncle, are you feeling well?”

Luke felt a dizzy spell come over him. It felt as if the suns burned even brighter and there was more noise than just the two of them. He shook his head and pushed against his aunt, tucking his face away in her shoulder, “I just don’t know how I got out here--”

Beru made a face at Owen and led their nephew to the cruiser, “Come on, Luke… let’s get back before the suns set.” Her voice was patient, contradicting Owen’s. A tinge of concern was found in her tone and even more was found in her expression.

Luke lifted his head as he plopped into the back of the cruiser, and that’s when he realized the pods weren’t even in sight… how had he gotten this far from the farm? His aunt climbed into the seat beside him and held him close. He felt confused tears threaten to fall and quickly blinked them away.

Any other questions that the couple had for the teenager went unanswered as he uttered, “I just want to go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner time.

It hadn’t been more than a day since Luke ventured through the sand, farther than one should be heading when the suns dipped past the dunes. His legs were curled onto the chair he sat on and a blanket laid over his shoulders.

He poked and prodded at his dinner. Normally, it was he who would never stop running his mouth. He would jump at the opportunity to discuss his day with his uncle and aunt, his only family, but today, it didn’t come. He hadn’t even been out to see his friends today, still stuck on how he couldn’t seem to remember a chunk of yesterday.

And all through the night, Luke found sleep eluding him. This was clarified by creases beneath his eyes, heavy shadows, and even when he found unconsciousness, he found himself running through emptiness. Darkness dotted with bright lights as he couldn’t find where he was going.

The voice…

“Luke!” 

Luke jerked at the sound of his uncle’s voice, “Uh- what?” He tilted his head towards Owen with his lips pushed out in a pout and eyebrows knitted together.

Beru reached over to grab one of Luke’s hands, “Darlin’, are you falling asleep? Did you sleep at all last night?” Her tone was laced with concern. 

Luke’s silence gave Owen the opportunity to add, “You haven’t been acting right, kid, what’s going on?” He reached out to push blonde hair from his nephew’s face.

It seemed like neither of them thought much of his actions yesterday, and it made the teenager wonder if they even happened. He second-guessed himself, not trusting his own memory, how could he? It was clearly failing him!

And that’s when he peeped up, “I’m sorry, I just… I’m just tired…” It was clear in his voice as he pitched forward and tried to finish the food on his plate, “I had trouble falling asleep last night…”

Owen, with more compassion in his gruff tone than normal, was the first to reply, accidentally interrupting his wife, “Why don’t you take tomorrow off? Your aunt and I will handle the chores, and you can rest or maybe, why don’t you go to Biggs’ and play with your friends for a little bit?”

Normally, Luke’s lip would curl at ‘play with your friends’ and through laughter, he’d say he was too old for play dates. Or he would get excited about the prospect of no work and be too wrapped up in all the things he’d do with his group that he didn’t even care about Owen treating him like he was younger than he was.   
Today, Luke’s response came a bit too quick but not out of excitement, “I don’t wanna go to Biggs’, I’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately--” He shrugged and shoved his fork into his mouth, “I think I’ll just stay here, help out?”

Beru and Owen shared a look. It wasn’t clear what words they shared through their eye contact, but they gave sympathetic nods.

Dinner continued with mild conversation.

As they neared the end where Luke would normally help Beru clean up, Owen stood up and started stacking things instead, “I got it, kid.” He patted his shoulder.

Luke watched him clear the table and it was as he walked away that the blonde’s voice grew loud, “Uncle Owen? Can you tell me more about my parents again?” 

Silence struck after the question, and Luke sunk into his seat. 

Owen returned to the table with his arms crossed over his chest, “Kiddo, don’t you think you’ve heard about them enough? I don’t really have anything new to share with you…” His face bordered on sympathetic but it was tense.

Luke, with a pout still across his lips, whined, “I know, Uncle Owen, but--” 

Owen stopped the whine where it started and sat down in the chair next to Luke, putting a hand a top of one of his, “Shh, shh, it’s okay, Luke.” He sighed after, “Why don’t you go get settled in your room and I’ll come in and talk to you in a couple minutes, okay?” 

A flash of eagerness struck Luke’s tired eyes, and he nodded, “Okay--” and with that, he took off for the pod that hosted his bedroom with slow strides.

Owen looked at Beru next, leaning back in his seat, “You don’t think Obi has gotten into his mind, do you?” 

Beru looked down at her hands before shaking her head, “I think Luke would tell us if he had seen Ben, it’s been years. I don’t think I’ve seen him come down into town for the longest time. After that conversation you had with him, I think he finally understood.” 

Owen grumbled and glanced outwards to the wavering light.

“Love, you know he’s like Anakin, don’t you? He feels things, sees things, knows things … he’s different--”

“And that’s why I keep him close!” He asserted, “But… I wish I could take it away from him, that burden-- it…” Owen leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table, “It destroyed Anakin, I don’t want to see that happen to Luke.”

Beru moved closer and rubbed her husband’s back, “I know, love, I… can’t imagine losing him.” Her chest felt heavy when she spoke of it.

“Even without Obi’s influence, I feel like…”

“He’s drifting farther from us every year?”

“Yeah, yeah, and I don’t think we’re going to be able to hang onto him forever.”

Beru hugged Owen close, and they closed their eyes as they shared this moment. Owen wanted to be angry, wanted someone to blame just as he had blamed Obi-wan for their loss of Anakin, but…

Maybe it was inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin Skywalker.  
“Born a slave, died a hero”

He was strong-willed and as fierce as they came. His piloting skills were unmatched, and his determination was a flame that lit up the worlds around him. He won his freedom in a pod race and left Tatooine to follow his dreams. A stint in flight school later, and he was ready to win the Clone Wars. He died fighting for what he believed in.

Owen marveled over his gentle smile and his heart that was too big for its own good. He mentioned a co-pilot that failed him from the beginning and kept him from coming home to free Tatooine’s slaves as he always wished. The galaxy had truly lost one of its brightest stars.

Padme Amidala.  
“The spark of the rebellion”

Royalty -- not of birth, but of election. She had won the hearts of the people of Naboo and went on to become a Galactic senator where she would fight for democracy with every breath. If an entire army raised against her, she would stand up and continue fighting for what was right. She was elegant and a being of pure beauty. 

Just like Anakin, her heart held too much love in it. She was powerful, persuasive, and not willing to let anyone put their life on the line to protect her. With a blaster in hand, she fought for herself and for her friends. She wouldn’t stop fighting until her very last breath, and when she was taken from this lifetime, the galaxy would never be able to replace her. 

Anakin and Padme.

They were young and in love. There wasn’t a “pause” button on either of them. They dove head-on into life and into their relationship. Life was a game, and they were both intent on winning. 

Owen couldn’t imagine being as fearless as them, and he couldn’t help but wish they had more time. Both to be with Luke and also, with each other.   


* * *

Luke rested his head on his uncle’s side as he listened to the same stories he was always told. His mother, the senator, and his father, the pilot. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what they looked like, what they sounded like …

Owen continued on, “You have a lot of both of ‘em in you, kid… I know they’d be proud of the person you’re becoming.” He rubbed his nephew’s shoulder and pushed closer on the bed with him, “I remember how excited they were to find out they were having you…”   


His stories were always peppered with lies. He would never tell his nephew about his father being a Jedi nor anything about Obi-wan Kenobi. If he knew of his force-sensitive blood, there would be nothing he and Beru could do to stop him from falling down the same path.

Luke fell deeper into Owen’s embrace. His uncle’s familiar words trailed off and replacing them were his thoughts of what his parents sounded like. He had met a man from Naboo once. He imagined that his accent was that of someone from Naboo. His mom probably had that accent, but her voice must’ve been gentler, not as old and ragged. 

Did his dad sound like his uncle, maybe? Did he retain any accent? He was freed pretty young… he probably didn’t sound like anyone he knew.

He played voices in his head, all saying his name with different tones, accents, and infliction. It wasn’t long before the young, friendly voices he imagined started to change. His facial expression twitched but consciousness was no longer an option.

“Luke,” came the strained voice of a woman. She tried to speak again but a hissing sound interrupted her words. It was loud and the shapes dancing along the inside of his eyelids soon turned to darkness.  He heard his name again. It was a deep voice, obscured by a helmet or mask. Through the darkness, he saw a distorted reflection of himself. As if looking in a mirror through water or a reflection in a pilot’s visor or even armor …

A worn down voice took over -- it was a voice he could recognize anywhere! It was Old Ben, but he wasn’t saying his name. He said, “Anakin”, clear as day and a high-pitched cry paved the way for another accented voice, “Master Anakin”. 

Luke tried to find his way through the darkness. He tried opening his eyes. He felt painfully aware of his own unconsciousness yet unable to do anything about it.

The world around him flashed red and so many people were screaming at his father. Ancient voices, wise and low, the distinct accent of a twi’lek, the voices of people who could hardly be older than him, words coming out as growls and roars…

The weight of someone else’s expectations weighed upon him, and when he forced his eyes opened, he was standing in empty space. Nothing below or above him. He spun around in a circle to find nothingness all around.

A figure cloaked in black appeared in the distance. Luke froze where he stood and stared up at a man with long, brown hair. It curled and twisted down to his shoulders. He felt like a child compared to this person who loomed over him with an intimidating height. This man brushed past him with his expression twisted into anger. Even if it wasn't directed at Luke, it made him feel as if he had done something wrong. 

Following was a man cloaked in similar robes but tan instead of black. He tilted his head and reached out to grab the robes. The figure stopped in its pursuit of the taller man. He looked right at him and their blue eyes met. His hair and beard were both reddish and his face was covered in lines of concern.

“Help me?” Luke beckoned, “I don’t belong here.” 

The figure tilted his head thoughtfully. A smile came across his face, “Do not be afraid, Ani, we’re always here to help you.” 

He disappeared right as Luke woke from this slumber. 

He wasn’t at home any longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Luke? Luke Skywalker?”

Ben Kenobi. 

His voice filled Luke’s mind. It was distinctly his voice. He felt electricity prickle at him and the fear he felt dissipated. He felt safe. Even through his antics, Old Ben was someone that he could trust. He felt close to him. Closer to reality. 

And Luke hit the sand. His eyes snapped open. He was right in the fact that he wasn’t home. Sand flew up behind him, and he coughed, scrambling to his knees. Ben filled his vision and helped him to his feet. When his hands touched his upper arms, he felt the air around him tense. 

He saw the man from his dreams again. The one that called him “Ani”. And Ben trembled before taking his hands away from him. 

“What are you doing out at this time? How did you… how did you get here?” Ben looked upon the vast emptiness that surrounded his shelter. It wasn’t a light trek, not safe during the day or night, but here Luke was … without a scratch. 

“I…” Luke couldn’t find the words. His lips quivered as he blinked harshly. He wrapped his arms around himself as if that would stop him from shaking. 

Ben swallowed back and grabbed Luke’s shoulder, “Come on, little one, let’s get inside.” He surveyed the area as he brought the teenager inside, “I’ll bring you home at first light. You’re going to be okay.” The edge in the air dissipated as Ben forced his shoulders to relax. He grabbed a robe to wrap around Luke, finding a place to sit him down.

It didn’t make sense. None of it. He threw his hands onto his hips, eyes still looking around as if the answer would pop out of the nearest closet any second. His attention eventually came full-circle to focus on the boy. 

“I’ll get you water, are you hungry?” He didn’t wait for a response before cutting into his kitchen.

Luke swallowed back and wrapped his body tighter with the old man’s robe. His head felt heavy and his thoughts didn’t feel like his own. Even as Ben spoke, his attention was on the cloak. It was darker than any piece of clothing he had seen on him -- nearly black in the dim lighting. He couldn’t imagine it having been worn as there was no sign it had ever been washed. 

This wasn’t Kenobi’s. His eyes widened. He knew that as a fact. 

It felt as if someone was whispering in his ear. He would have never realized something so trivial on his own. The thoughts seemed louder than ever, like an internal monologue that he couldn’t get to end. 

“Luke!” Ben’s voice came from behind.

Luke felt all the air leave him and several items cluttered to the floor. He looked around with each item seeming hazier than the last… until his eyes landed upon something that seemed to be glowing. It was a silver cylinder that kept his attention until Ben snatched it from the ground. Like the darker, hazier objects, they were all thrown into a chest that seemed to have been toppled over. 

Ben looked back to see a teenager that never moved from where he sat. He swallowed back and pushed the box aside. “Here, Luke,” He collected the cup of water and plate that he had haphazardly thrown onto the nearest surface when he came in, “Drink up, eat a little, please.” 

Luke slid his arms through the cloak that was far too big on him and took what Ben offered. He may have seemed shaken up, but his appetite was unbothered. His mouth was full before he even tried to say “thank you”. 

Quickest way to soothe anyone on Tatooine. 

“I want you to think of how you got here, but we’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? Try not to worry so much now. I’m just happy you’re safe,” Ben ruffled Luke’s hair. 

He… couldn’t help but smile. Luke would never know how much he reminded Old Ben of his father. After every training session, he would eat like it was his last meal then come back, asking when he would learn his next skill. Always… ambitious. 

Anakin’s padawan wasn’t any different. If things were different, would Ahsoka have taken one of the twins as a padawan? Would they have been just as ambitious? 

Luke didn’t even know what he was capable of.


End file.
